Percy Jackson Meets Harry Potter
by dramacatqueen3
Summary: When the war is finally over, Percy Jackson and friends are called to Hogwarts where an ancient Greek monster lurks in the dark.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson Meets Harry Potter

**Chapter 1**

The war was finally over. All was good; the satyrs and nymphs would play happily in the strawberry fields, the campers did their daily duties and activities, and the Olympian gods reclined in their mighty thrones. It seemed to be everyday life at Camp Half-Blood. Or so everybody thought…

"Percy, I swear, if you're still sleeping- " Annabeth Chase's voice cut through the crisp morning air.

Percy stumbled out of bed, pulling on a worn-out orange Camp Half-Blood

T-shirt and ripped jeans. He dragged his feet over to the door and was reaching for the door when it flew open, revealing Annabeth standing with her hands on her hips, the look in her eye saying, "Perseus Jackson, how many times do I have to tell you to SET AN ALARM CLOCK?"

"Good morning, sunshine," Percy mumbled through a yawn. Annabeth eyed his bedhead hair and sighed.

"Come on. Chiron wants us." Percy opened his mouth, but before he said anything, Annabeth continued, "No, I don't know why."

"You know everything, Wise Girl."

"Unlike you, Seaweed Brain."

The two demigods walked up to the steps to the Big House and strode inside. There already were Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, and Thalia Grace.

"What took you guys so long?" Thalia grumbled.

"Come on guys, lay off. The guy's clearly sleep deprived." Leo turned to Percy and asked mockingly, "Were the bedbugs biting?"

Percy didn't answer and instead plopped onto the couch and started snoring. Thalia picked up a book and threw it at him, hitting her mark squarely in the face. Percy jolted awake with a snort.

"What's been up with you lately? You never sleep in this late, yet you have for the past three days!" Annabeth fussed.

"I'm sorry, I've been- I've been having nightmares."

The demigods nodded seriously. An average trait for a demigod.

"What happens in them?" Jason questioned.

"There's this giant. A dangerous giant. He's always surrounded by fog, so I never get a good look at him. But there's always a majestic, lit up castle in the background, with lake and a huge arena with these circles on sticks. Then the scene shifts, and the giant is talking to someone, I don't know who. He says, 'My journey takes me far, to the land of the wizards. A certain place in fact. You might have heard of it, very famous. It has to do with pigs.' And- "

"Wait wait wait, hold up. PIGS?" Leo asked, snorting (like a pig). "Why would a super baddie be interested in PIGS?"

"Hold on, in gets crazier. Then he- he. Don't judge me, but I dreamt he flew away on a broom."

"Not judging, man, not judging." Leo can't hold it in anymore. He falls on the floor laughing, finding it hard to breathe.

A long, tall shadow casts along the doorway, and Chiron the centaur walks (or trots) inside.

"Yes, my boy, it may sound funny, but it is no laughing matter. What Percy is saying is true. A giant has come back; or perhaps we missed him in the war. Anyway, it has settled itself in London, England for reasons we do not know. Lord Zeus has requested a group of demigods to scout the area for a while, on watch. That group is you," Chiron says.

"Sir," Hazel interrupts politely, "What are we supposed to say as a coverup? Are we supposedly on a two-month sight-seeing trip?"

"Excellent question, my dear. The answer to it is, you are students." Chiron answers.

"At what school?" Frank fires back.

"Yes, um," Chiron mutters. It is Zeus's request that you go to the school of his late son's."

"And what school would that be?" Piper queries, always up for new ideas.

"Um, I believe it is called," Chiron pulls out a sticky note and squints hard. "Pig- pig pimples. Yes, pig pimples."

Leo is about to explode with laughter, but he pinched himself, exhibiting self-control for a rare moment in his life. He thought to himself, "Breath, one, two, three, four, five…" Leo was good. At that very moment a gust of wind swirled up the papers in the room, and an elderly lady with glasses and a robe magically appeared on the table. She adjusted the pointed hat positioned on her head and said without missing a beat, "I believe you mean Hogwarts."

Leo fell apart all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

All the way across the Atlantic Ocean, the three friends Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley were back to school shopping in Diagon Alley.

"Let's see, eleven galleons, ten sickles, and five nuts. Is that enough for a new cauldron?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked over his shoulder and replied, "I don't think so. We can make a stop at Gringotts in a few minutes. Harry!"

Harry ran up to his friends with three cups of ice cream and handed them out. The three were soon walking side by side down the walkway, catching up with each other.

"I can't believe McGonagall's making us finish our last year," Ron groused.

"Yeah, after we saved the wizard world even. It's so unfair," Harry agreed.

Hermione frowned disapprovingly. "Come on, boys. It'll be good for our education."

"Isn't that what they all say," Ron murmured to Harry, and the both started snickering.

"Boys," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

The group kept chatting and when they got into a heated debate of who got the sofa couch in the Leaky Cauldron, they didn't see Hagrid until they literally walked right into him.

"Hagrid!" the friends cried, and they threw themselves into his arms.

"Aye. It's been quite the year, eh? Glad it's fin'lly over. But doesn't mean the excitement's over," Hagrid said, ruffling Harry's hair.

"What do you mean, Hagrid? What's happening?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, there are going to be a few new students this year," Hagrid replied.

Harry interrupted, "Well, yeah, the first years."

"No," Hagrid said with a smile. "The new kids are in yer year. They knew they was magical, but didn't want to come to Hogwarts, but now they do. They've taken a crash course and have somehow learned what you know. They'll be joining you kids."

"Wow! Imagine learning what we've learned in the past, and times the learning speed by eight! That's amazing! They must be really smart!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Jealous of them, Hermy? Sounds like you are," Harry teased.

"I am not!" Hermione said defensively. "It's refreshing to have comrades with higher intellect that you two."

"Ouch. That hurt, mate," Ron said, playing along.

"Anyway, McGonagall has trusted you to show them around and make them feel welcome. Make sure you do," Hagrid chided them.

"Don't worry," Hermione reassured him, "They'll be fine. How many are there?"

"Let's see," Hagrid said, checking a note in his pocket. "Um, four girls, four boys. You satisfied?"

"Yeah. Well, see you soon, Hagrid!" They all waved as the giant man walked away.

The three finished their shopping and sat in the Leaky Cauldron, sipping drinks. Through the open window beside them soared an owl. It circled the room twice, scanning it for the receiver. The owl then landed in front of Harry, dropping the letter on his lap. Harry opened and read it. It was just more information about the exchange students, which he told to Ron and Hermione. The kids talked and laughed, having fun. Although, it didn't seem right to Harry.

For his whole life, nothing had been normal. He grew up without parents and with his horrible aunt and uncle. Then he found out he was a wizard and was in a constant life or death battle with the evil wizard Voldemort. Now that he had been defeated, everything was too quiet, believe it or not. Harry thought adventure soon would be the best thing in the world, when it might just turn out to be the most terrible.

And adventure was coming whether it was good or bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The four demigods were on a boat on the way to England, waves slapping against their ship, and seagulls flying overhead. Annabeth wouldn't stop saying things like, "I hope we can see the Eifel Tower or Notre Dame!" While Annabeth kept going on about structural things, her friends started talking about the next few months.

"Our goodbyes went by so fast," Piper sighed.

"Heh. Good_bye_s went _by_. Good one," Leo snorted.

"No, seriously," Piper said sadly. "We just found out about the quest, then farewells were said, and now we're on a boat in the middle of the ocean."

"Aw, come here," Jason comforted her. "I'm going to miss everyone too, but it's only for like two months."

"Yo Percy, watcha doin'?" Leo asked.

Percy stood by the hull of the ship, sweat beading on his forehead.

"Shhhh!" Annabeth chided Leo. "Every time a monster swims up, he has to control the waves to push them away, which drains his energy."

The thought of monsters darkened the mood. Leo went to the engine room to work in various creations, Thalia, Piper, and Hazel scampered off to have "girl time," and Jason and Frank sat and talked about the Legion. The whole time, Annabeth was by Percy's side, giving him strength. Soon enough the ship met shore.

Everybody jumped out, and Percy collapsed. Thalia dug around in her Hunter's bag and brought out some nectar, which Annabeth helped Percy drink. Once Percy came to consciousness, he whistled loudly. Minutes later, a flock of pegasi descended. Every pegasus soon had a rider, and the eight demigods were soaring in the air, in search of the Hogwarts Express. Jason pulled out a map.

"Let's see," Jason pondered. "According to the map MacGone-seagull-"

"McGonagall," Annabeth corrected.

"-gave us, we should be flying right above it." Jason jumped of his ride and controlled the winds to fly down, and the rest followed him, Percy muttering, "show-off."

The pegasi and Jason landed on the roof of the scarlet train. The started looking for a way in when there was an explosion behind them. Their heads all whipped around to see an old lady walking towards them with a trolley cart, saying something like, "never successfully escaped." In her hand was a pumpkin pasty.

"Go!" Frank shouted, and the eight kids jumped inside the hole made by the explosion.

They landed inside a compartment and they all immediately switched rooms, not wanting to be blamed for the hole. Once inside they all plopped down in the seats, breathing hard, and not noticing the two boys sitting beside them.

"What are you guys doing here?" The group turned to voice, which sounded familiar. That was because it belonged to Will Solace, who was sitting in front of them. Next to him was his boyfriend Nico DeAngelo. The ten demigods gawked at each other for several seconds. Then, the questions exploded from mouths.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Everybody's voices overlapped each other's, and nobody can understand anything anyone was saying. The yelling continued for several minutes, until Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked in, looking for what was causing the disruptive noise. Their eyes scanned the compartment, and Hermione pulled out her wand, casting a silence spell.

"First of all, you guys are being rather rude, you're not taking into account that other people are on this train. Second, Will, Nico, nice to see you. And third, are you guys the exchange students?" Hermione asked, her tone switching from disapproved to excited.

"Um, yeah. I'm Percy, this is my girlfriend Annabeth, this is Piper and her boyfriend Jason, there's Hazel and Frank who are together too, and then there's Leo and Thalia," Percy explained, pointing to everybody in turn.

Ron asked, "Are Leo and Thalia together? I mean, you got the whole 'couple thing' going on."

"No way," Leo said. "I've got a girl at home. Calypso. I miss her so much." Leo sniffed. "You know, being Mr. McShizzle Bad Boy Supreme isn't easy. I have a soft spot."

They are stared at him until Thalia broke the silence. "Yes, and I've sworn off men for life. They're terrible, all of them. They just want to-" Thalia cut off, seeing everyone looking at her strangely. Harry eyed her dark makeup, ripped up jeans, and what looked like a bow sitting in her backpack. He decided that she wouldn't be someone to cross.

"Anyways," Harry continued suspiciously, "Welcome to Hogwarts. You know Will and Nico?" He didn't sound excited, and he spoke in such a way that he was pondering every word that exited his mouth. A thought, a dark one, was forming in his brain.

"That's right, we know them from camp," Annabeth answered. "Speaking of which- what are you guys doing here? This is a quest that _we _are going on. You're not supposed to be here!"

"Not now!" Will hissed, looking pointedly at the wizards. "We'll explain later."

"So, um, yeah. I'm, uh, _Cameron_, this is Eliza, and that's Jacob," Harry fibbed. Hermione elbowed him. "Ow! I mean, I'm Harry, this is Hemione, and that's Ron. You might recognize those names."

"No, doesn't ring a bell," Hazel said apologetically. "What did you do?"

Harry and Ron seemed offended.

"Oh nothing, we just defeated Voldy-moldy himself-"

"Who?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione gawked, and Will and Nico groaned.

Will saved them. "Uh, they were isolated as children; their parents wouldn't let them read the paper, and they, uh, didn't have friends to tell them news."

"Gee, thanks, man," Percy said sarcastically. _#persassy _

Nico continued the explanation. "Guys, these three rid the world of the evil wizard Voldemort and disposed of his followers, the Death Eaters."

Piper was confused. "Wait, how is that possible? Thanatos is extremely hard to catch."

"_What?_" Percy said disbelievingly.

The compartment was silent with awkwardness. Frank shifted uncomfortably in his seat, Leo fiddled with a machine, and Hazel coughed loudly.

"So, uh, this train seems nice! That trolley lady is strange though," Piper said quietly, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah, she's throws pumpkin grenades. It's strange, mate, I'll tell you that," Ron said, thinking they were normal exchange students. "I hope we're in the same house!"

"Mm-hm." The demigods had noticed Harry's hostility, and were now on edge. "Well, see you later, I guess," Hazel said, indicating them to leave.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione scooted out of the compartment, Harry looking over his shoulder. The demigods watched them leave like hawks. As soon as they were out of sight of the exchange students, Harry and his friends started talking.

"I don't trust them," Harry said. "They seem strange. Did you notice a bow in that punk girl's backpack? They're all weird, they seemed too friendly. Also, I didn't see them at the station. It's like they just showed."

"Yeah," Hermione agreed. "I hope they're not in Gryffindor. Then again, the saying is, 'keep you friends close, and your enemies closer.'"

"Good idea," Ron said. "Well, they actually seemed ok to me. I mean, that Percy dude had the blue cookies in his hand if anyone else noticed."

"Mate, nobody notices that stuff. Except you," Harry said seriously.

"C'mon guys. Let's go." Hermione pulled them into their original room and sat them down.

They started talking about the strange kids, but conversation gradually shifted to what the three friends did over the summer. Hermione and Ron forgot all about the strange new kids. Harry pretended to be listening, but all he could think about were the exchange students. His recent ordeal with Voldemort and "saving the world" and whatnot had rattled him, even if he didn't really show it. The same thought was racing through his mind, over and over again.

"The Death Eaters are back to get me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Thank you **_**so**_** much to Alex Bookworm for so many great ideas for this chapter. If you want to see more fantastic ideas, go check out Alex's fanfic. **

Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, and Hazel all stood with their hands on their hips, demanding to know what was going on.

"Why did that Harry kid lie about their names at first?" Frank started off.

"He's been a little paranoid ever since his huge interaction with Voldemort. Don't take it personally," Will answered.

"Who cares about that!" Thalia yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story." Nico's eyes clouded, and once again, he fell into his flashback.

_ It was so long ago. Nico and Bianca were in the Lotus Casino Hotel, trapped, not knowing what was going on in the world or whether or not it was 1924 or 2024. It was then, that a letter arrived. By owl._

_**Bianca P.O.V. in flashback**_

_ I remember when I got my letter, inviting me to Hogwarts. That was when I was broken out of the Lotus trance. I really wanted to go, but I couldn't leave Nico. Now, watching hope rise in him, I encourage him to go. He needs to be free of this life we were cursed with. I help him pack his bag, and before I know it, he is gone._

_ A wizard had come and picked him up but left me behind. I couldn't go now. I'll miss him so much, but all I want is him to be happy._

_**Back to Nico flashback. **_

_ The mysterious wizard took Nico to Diagon Alley to get school supplies, then to the Hogwarts Express. On the train, nobody sat with him, thinking he looked dark and weird. Then the compartment door opened, and in walked in Will. Throughout the year, they became best friends, Nico in Slytherin, and Will in Hufflepuff, but the friendship worked all the same. _

_ After the first year, Nico went to overnight camp with Bianca, and Will went home, where a satyr brought him to Camp-Half Blood for the summer. When the summer was gone, Bianca went back to the Lotus Casino and the boys once again were besties at Hogwarts. When summer came again, Will went back to Camp, and Nico went to overnight again. There, Percy, disguised as a camper at the camp dance saved Bianca and Nico from a monster and took them to Camp-Half Blood._

_ Then second year passed, then the next summer, and third year, and so on. This had gone on for seven years._

_**End of flashback**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"And yeah, that's the story," Nico finished.

"Wow," said Percy, impressed. "That's cool!" The rest of the demigods, nodded.

"Wait," Annabeth said. "If you've been going for the past seven years, how have we not noticed you leaving camp?"

Will answered this time. "You see, we used this device called a time-turner. It turns back time, so we can redo everything, and be in two places at once. You know," Will continued sheepishly. "It took three turns back for us to win the war against Gaea."

"_What!"_ the demigods cried. "Isn't that cheating?" Frank asked.

"Well, you were dead the first time, do you want to be?" Nico snapped.

Everyone was silent. The trolley came around and offered snacks, and Percy jumped on it, buying at least three of anything. The whole room stared at him.

"What?" He mumbled with his mouth full. "I'm hungry!" Annabeth sighed, and Jason laughed.

After a few hours of questions and answers, the other students around the train started buzzing.

"What's going on?" Hazel asked nervously.

"Oh, it's time to get changed into robes. We must be almost there," Will answered.

Everyone changed into the school robes, and soon enough the whistle had blown to signal the end of the ride, and the demigods were outside, standing in front of a number of horseless carriages. Although, all of the demigods could see skeleton horses attached to them. Every student except for the first years hopped inside one, and they took off.

The carriages only held eight people though, so Percy and Jason boarded a different carriage. Sitting inside already were Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter.

"Oh hi," Jason mumbled, and Harry just glared at him. The ride to the castle was filled with awkward isolation. Nobody attempted conversation, but they were indeed talking to themselves occasionally.

Jason looked around at the others, taking notes. The kid with pale skin and white blond hair looked mean, he kept mumbling to himself and making faces. When he caught Jason, staring he glared at him, and Jason immediately looked away and moved on. The girl with sitting next to the mean kid seemed strange. She wore radish earrings and kept waving above her head, mumbling something about Wrackspurts. The round boy next to her was fidgeting nervously, Hermione had her nose buried in a book, and Ron was fiddling with his wand. All this time, Harry was watching the newcomers carefully, eyeing their every move. His only wish was the that he could be watching the others too.

The carriages arrived in front of the front gates, and all the students stepped out, chattering excitedly, for even though they had seen this so many times, no sight could compare to Hogwarts at night. The giant doors opened, and Professor "MacGone Seagull" stepped out in emerald green robes and a matching hat.

"Come inside," she stated. "The first years will be sorted soon." She ushered everyone inside, stopping the eight new demigods when they tried to pass. "You eight," she commanded, "come with me. You will be sorted after the first years and taken to dinner, where you must sit with your house. Sol and D' Angelo, explain everything while we get settled down."

She left the room with her robes flowing behind her. "She's cool," Percy said simply, and his friends giggled.

"It's simple," Will started, and explained Houses and House Points, along with Quidditch and other activities. He told them they would all be sorted into different houses, and soon enough, all was done, and Will and Nico had entered the Great Hall, leaving the newcomers standing in the hall.

The door slammed open and Professor McGonagall stepped out. "You may enter."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The demigods walked into the great hall, all eyes on them. On the way in, the Professor whispered, "The Sorting has been rigged, if you would like to call it that. You'll be split up equally, but still in the House that best suits you." She then stood by a stool with a tattered, old hat on it. They were told to line up and did so.

Piper looked around and noticed the five tables. Every student had black robes with the Hogwarts crest on it, but one table was full of kids with "Hufflepuff" written on the crest too, and the next table had "Ravenclaw" written, the next "Slytherin," and the last "Gryffindor." The students at the Slytherin table all looked mean and dark though, and Nico had a fake scowl on his face to fit in.

"When I say your name, come up to the stool and put the hat on, which will sort you. Once you are sorted, go sit at your table, and then dinner will be served," Professor McGonagall explained. "Chase, Annabeth."

Annabeth stepped up to the stool confidently and sat down. The hat drooped down below her eyes, and her last sight was dozens of students craning to get a view of the exchange student. An old male voice, quiet yet loud, spoke into her ear.

_Ah, yes. Annabeth Chase. I have been looking forward to meeting you. How is your family in San Francisco?_

_That's creepy. Forget about that stuff, where and who is this giant? Where in the school is he? Is it… is it disguised as a student?_

_Good questions indeed, yet not the time for answers. Now, the only question to be answered is: what house shall you reside in? Hufflepuff? Gryffindor? Ravenclaw? Definitely not Slytherin. How about… GRYFFINDOR!_

Annabeth knew that last word was announced to the entire room. One of the tables burst into applause, and Annabeth took it to mean that she was to join them. Then Jason was called, then Thalia, then Percy, Hazel, Piper, Leo, and Frank. All of their conversations with the hat were similar to Annabeth's with "questions that shall not be answered," and their house being told to the whole Great Hall. Soon, all the demigods were seated at separate tables, with Annabeth and Percy in Gryffindor, Piper and Jason in Ravenclaw, Hazel and Frank in Hufflepuff, and Thalia and Leo are Slytherin.

Now, Thalia may seem fit in Slytherin, but why, you ask, is sweet, fun, joke-making Leo in Slytherin? Well, his conversation with the Sorting Hat went slightly different than the others, in multiple ways.

_Why hello, Leo Valdez. I've been waiting. _

This time the voice was different, it was feminine and sounded familiar to Leo, like someone they knew.

_You are different than the others. More special than the others. You could be the best. Better than Jason, than Percy, better than all of them. They would amount to nothing against you. You could rule them all. Isn't that right, Leo?_

_ Um, I guess. I've felt like that before, but that was when that evil sorceress Medea had me under her spell. _

_ Is it really? All Medea did was bring out what you truly felt, deep down. What's right, what you deserve to get. What your heart truly desires._

A scene took place in Leo's mind. He was standing on a stormy beach, waves and land clashing as if at war. The wind howled and echoed in his ears. Standing in front of him was a dark figure, sporting a sea green robe that flowed behind the her in the sea breeze. Leo was almost blown over by a gust of wind. The hooded figure spoke once more, in the same familiar voice. It seemed to be talking to him without moving her lips.

_I will help you get what you deserve, Leo. Fame, fortune, and best of all, recognition. You will no longer stand in overly large shadow of Jason Grace or Percy Jackson. They will cower in yours. Does that sound pleasurable?_

_ Yeah, it- it does. It sounds great._

_ Wonderful. Now, it's about time we get back to reality. Stay with me, and you will find everything you need. Are we clear?_

_ Yes, of course._

_ Marvelous. Now, for the next year, you shall be residing in… SLYTHERIN. _

On the last word, lightning cracked through the air, brightening the figure's features. She had dark hair, pale skin, and eyes that matched her robe.

When Leo lifted the hat from his head, the scene having ended, and turned towards the table applauding for him, he saw the girl from his vision, clapping and smiling wickedly. He looked across the room at the Gryffindor table where Percy was sitting, and immediately saw the resemblance. He turned back to stare at Percy's sister, who had stopped clapping by now. Instead, she was peering into his soul, inviting him to sit down. Leo did just that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

"Something's up," said Harry, storming into the Gryffindor common room. He plopped down on his favorite chair, stuffed from the delicious feast, and groaned. "I finally defeat Voldemort, and then eight of his minions are out to get me. What else could go wrong?"

A voice cut through his contemplation. "Pixie Coral." The portrait of the fat lady swung open, and in climbed Percy and Annabeth.

"Oh yeah, _they're _in our House."

"Hi!" They smiled nervously and sat down. Harry eyed them while they sat and whispered, Percy's arm around Annabeth's shoulders. Harry frowned and tried eavesdropping.

"It shouldn't be too messy. We don't want to make a scene. We just have to kill him."

"Exactly. He should've been dead long ago. Him and his friends too."

Harry jumped, immediately alert. _Kill him, dead long ago, friends too_. They _were _after him. He looked at his best friends next to him and promised that he wouldn't let them get hurt.

More and more students filled the common room, and chatter made it impossible to hear Percy and Annabeth's conversation. Hermione and Ron were soon bored of watching Harry uselessly spy on the new kids, so they decided to retire for the day. Eventually, Harry was having trouble keeping his eyelids open, so he too staggered to bed. One after another, the common room's residents decreased, until the only ones left were Percy and Annabeth. They stayed up for hours, being stuck on New York time. Talking and talking, telling stories and reliving memories, they tried to feel at home, when they were anything but.

**At the same time in the Slytherin tower…**

Nico was lounging in a armchair, thinking about the crazy events in the past 48 hours. Of course, his friends from camp had shown up, but something else had caught him off guard.

Two days ago, the nightmares came back. Nico was pushing through Tartarus alone, fighting monsters, smelling death. He had no one to rely on, no one to keep him sane. He was at the breaking point, but he had to keep going. He collapsed in pain, unable to take it any longer. Monsters surrounded him, ready to pounce. Nico was panting, sweat dripping into his eyes, blisters bubbling on his arms and legs. "No, no, no!" He cried. Images flashed before his eyes.

The gods sitting on their thrones, scowling on him. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, all of them standing in front him. "You failed me," they said in one voice. It was Bianca's. The ground under his friends caved, and they fell into an endless pit. Nico lunged for a hand and caught it. He hauled the body up. All the monsters transformed into Bianca, hissing and growling. He felt razor sharp claws pierce his skin, and he whipped around to face his friend. Bianca looked right back into his face. He remembered being trapped in the jar, his breath clouding the glass, and now he felt trapped in the same way. The Bianca next to him yelled, "It's your fault, it's all yours! It's your fault I'm dead." The hundreds of Biancas pounced on him, teeth and claws bared.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Nico woke up in the common room screaming, flailing and kicking his arms and legs. Panting frantically, he reached into his robes and clawed out a picture of Will. For several minutes, Nico sat there, the photo calming him down, telling him, "It's ok, it was just a dream." The more he said it the less he believed it. He had had enough. Nico stood up to go to his dorm, ready for a good night sleep, even though it was highly unlikely.

On the way there, he spotted Leo in the corner with a girl he'd never seen before. Although, he didn't recognize her, he had seen other students acknowledging her in the hallway, as if she had been there the whole time. He squinted to get a better look, and the girls green eyes caught his. They immediately turned from sea green to glowing red, and Nico dropped to the floor, unconscious.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sunlight filtered through the Slytherin common room window, and Nico stirred, his eyelids flickering open. He sat up and groaned; his head was throbbing, like when Athena jumped out of Zeus's skull. He looked at his watch, which reported it to be 9:00 in the morning. Nico pulled himself to his feet and stumbled to the door.

He passed a mirror on the way out and looked at his reflection. Tousled black hair, cold eyes, and sunken cheekbones. Nico sighed and looked down at his robes, thinking, "It'll be better this year. No monsters." He stared at his reflection again before walking down to breakfast. He walked away, but the reflection of him stayed, watching him leave. Once he was gone, the face slowly molted into Percy's sister's, and she cackled before disappearing from the mirror. Nico didn't remember a thing.

The demigods all met up in the Great Hall for breakfast. They sat at their House tables and waved "Hi" to each other before helping themselves to the delicious food. Annabeth was deeply enjoying the food, and Percy was devouring it, even though it wasn't blue. Frank and Hazel couldn't stop eating, and even Thalia smiled when taking her first bite. Nico and Will shared a look, amused at their friends' reactions. This whole time Leo and Percy's sister where huddled at the end of the Slytherin table, barely eating. The whispered and occasionally glanced up, scanning for prying eyes.

Conversations started at all tables. Kids were talking about their life at home with their wizard families, or if the speaker was muggle-born, what it's like in the muggle society. Percy was asked once about Quidditch, and his answer was, "Um, yeah, I like how it tastes." He was given a few strange looks and was ignored for the rest of the discussion.

Schedules were passed out to the students, and when owls flew in through all the windows, the new demigods ducked for cover, except for Annabeth, for owls were her mother's sacred animal. Once mail delivery was over, the students bustled off to their first class, which happened to be Potions for the Gryffindors and Slytherins.

The students lined up outside the door, Professor Slughorn rushed to greet the class, and everybody sat and settled down, anxious for the first lesson of the year.

"Now, now, settle down. First, let me make sure everybody is accounted for…" Slughorn read names off a list, then began the class. "Ok, so today we will start off right away with antidotes. I have a giant goblet of poison in this goblet," he gestured to an enormous gold cup with bubbling purple liquid, "And the antidote to it if your own healing potion shall fail."

"Ok, not too bad," Thalia murmured to Leo.

"Mm-hm, yeah, just put it there," Leo responded absently.

"What's been going on with you lately?"

"Um, thanks, but I'm busy!"

"Uh, ok?"

The Professor walked smoothly to Thalia and Leo. "Now, here's the twist."

"Uh-oh," Percy muttered.

"The Slytherins and Gryffindors each be two teams. Each student must choose a peer from the other House to test the antidote on. Start making your antidotes…NOW!"

Students dived into their school bags, pulling out unicorn hair, banshee hair, blood, vampire teeth, bones, body parts of small animals, and various other ingredients. Percy poured water as a base and mixed toad eye with banshee hair, causing his potion to emit a mushroom cloud. Once the steam dispersed, you could see that the potion had turned sea green, like Percy's eyes. Although, if you leaned in, you could smell hints of lake sludge, and old smelly seaweed, and it had the consistency of mud.

Annabeth, of course, had made a perfect antidote that was smooth as stone, and stormy gray. It smelled like a combination of flowers. Thalia had made a glowing silver potion that smelled like the wilderness, and Nico's potion was black and smelled like death. Leo's was a tie-dye looking mixture of rusted metal colored liquid, with hints of sea-green, like Percy's eyes. _Percy's eyes…_

"Ok now," Slughorn announced. "Everybody, drink some poison. Within five minutes, you shall fall ill and drink your partners potion. Find a partner and begin!"

Harry sought the eyes of Percy, who attempted to look away but couldn't force himself to.

"Ohhh boy," Percy sighed.

Harry smiled wickedly and raised his filled glass of poison, as if saying, "A toast to your death."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Author's note: Hi guys, hope you're enjoying the story! Just want to shout-out to Alex Bookworm, for giving me so many great ideas for the past few chapters. Go check out her book! Enjoy the chapter! **

"Well, that sucked."

Percy's words of wisdom pretty much summed up the potions lesson. Percy drank the poison and drank Harry's antidote, which cured the poison but left Percy doing extreme gymnastics. He had been the star of the class, doing flips and whatnot. Eventually, Slughorn decided it had gone out of hand when one of his cartwheels had brought him right out the window. Percy had somehow caught the ledge of the window, but he ended up dangling while doing the splits against the wall. The professor made a perfect antidote that Annabeth fed Percy out the window.

"I really didn't think it was that bad. Besides, you looked hilarious doing that round-off," Annabeth teased.

"A what now?" Percy asked. "Never mind that, I think that Larry kid has it out to get me."

"You mean Harry?"

"Whatever," Percy dismissed. "Anyways, I think we should keep our eyes on him. He could be the mon- OW!"

As they were talking, Harry, Ron, and Hermione came up behind them. Ron and Hermione swiftly walked by, but Harry gave Percy a hard poke in the head before following his friends.

"Did you see that?" Percy cried indignantly. "I swear, that boy has it out to get me. The next chance I get, I'm gonna- "

"Relax," Annabeth soothed. "He's just a bully, like Nancy Bobofit, or that dude with the dodgeball giant friends."

"I know, but…"

**The Great Hall that night…**

At the Hufflepuff table, Jason and Piper were joking around, laughing about the day. They had had their first Quidditch lesson, and Jason had taken off before Madam Hooch had told the students to mount their brooms. Before Madam Hooch had time to yell at him, Jason was soaring through the air, doing 100-foot dives, and doing twirls and hairpin turns. Before his feet had even hit the ground, the Hufflepuffs were clamoring to recruit him to the Quidditch team.

Frank and Hazel at the Ravenclaw table were discussing their first Transfiguration class. They were supposed to turn a hedgehog into a hairbrush, which Hazel managed, but Frank's hairbrush would bite him and curl into a ball when he tried to comb his hair. Frank and Hazel had also attended a joint Quidditch lesson with the Hufflepuffs. Frank soared high above the ground, whooping and laughing, but Hazel, being a daughter of Pluto, refused to go higher than four feet.

The Slytherins, on the other hand, where scowling and picking at their food. Only Thalia looked slightly happy. She was somewhat traumatized, having had to fly on a broomstick at large height. Professor McGonagall had gotten passes for Percy and Hazel, so they wouldn't have to go too high, being the sea and underworld gods' children. Thalia, however, was not granted this luxury, and was expected to fly high, as she was the daughter of Zeus.

And at the Gryffindor table, Percy and Annabeth were in conversation.

"You know, I really think that Larry kid is the monster," Percy decided.

"I've told you, his name is Harry, not Larry," Annabeth chided.

"I don't care, I'm calling him Larry."

"Ugh, Seaweed Brain, you're SO stubborn. Anyways, there's no way he could be. He's like, the hero, of this world. Simply the idea of him being evil will probably send any of these magic people into hysterics," Annabeth concluded.

"Well, you have a point," Percy sighed.

"Of course I do. Now eat your mashed potatoes."

"You sound like my mother."

"HEY!"

** "**Will you guys please _shut up?_"

Harry's voice broke through the couple's debate like ice. He and his friends had been sitting across from the demigods, hanging on to every word. Percy and Annabeth looked up, shocked at his abruptness.

"Well, that was rude," Annabeth grumbled.

"Yeah, what is your problem, man? You've been after us since you met us. What do you want from us?" Percy questioned.

"Oh, you want to go there?" Harry's eyes flashed, murderously underneath his glasses. "Tell you what. Tonight. Midnight. The Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. It's the best room for curses."

"Curses?" Annabeth asked. "Why do we need a room that's good for curses?"

"Wow, mate," Ron sighed. "You really are dim."

"Hey!" Percy yelled. "Don't you dare call my girlfriend dim!"

"As I was saying," Harry glared at the other four. "This is how _real wizards_ challenge each other to a duel."

"Are you saying we're not wizards?" Annabeth leaned towards them.

"If you were a real wizard, you would accept," Harry challenged.

Percy and Annabeth exchanged a look. Percy looked Harry dead in the eye.

"You're on."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Sorry for the short chap! I think the next one will be pretty long, so I have to separate them. If you have any ideas for the story, feel free to comment.**

That night in the Gryffindor common room, Annabeth and Percy prepared to sneak out for the duel. At soon as the clock struck 11, they started packing their weapons. The demigods slipped on their uniform cloaks, and they grabbed their wands. Although, they did pack some non-wizard weapons; Annabeth strapped a dagger to her forearm, and Percy made sure his pants had pockets for Riptide.

"Let's go," Percy whispered.

"Seaweed Brain, are you sure about this? It's not worth it," Annabeth chided.

"Are you serious?" Percy asked. "He's been going after us as soon as we arrived. Harry challenged us, and we have to show him that we mean business here."

"Wow. I don't think I've seen you this motivated in a while," Annabeth said.

"Yeah, well you'll see just how motivated I can get once we're actually in a duel. Now let's go."

The two teenagers climbed out of the portrait hole and walked down the hall. Suits of armor clunked around, and Ms. Norris slinked around the corner, her orange eyes illuminated.

Annabeth held her finger to her lips, telling Percy to stop ranting about Harry. Ms. Norris glared at them for a few seconds, then swept off.

"That's Filch's cat, right?" Annabeth murmured.

"Yeah, whatever. We have to go," Percy snapped.

Through the long, ending corridors they went, climbing the moving staircases and eventually ending up in…

"Nowhere," Annabeth sighed. "We're in the middle of nowhere. Are we lost?"

"No, no, no," Percy soothed. "Well, yes."

"Ugh, I knew we shouldn't have done this!" Annabeth yelled. Her hands flew up as she got angry, knocking over a suit of armor. The sound of metal hitting the hard floor echoed through the long, daunting hallways. "Oh no," she groaned, scrambling to pick it up.

"C'mon, let's hurry," Percy said.

Unfortunately, it was too late. Filch was waltzing down the corridor in his pajamas, his night cap on crooked. "Who is it?" he said sleepily. "Students out of bed, you will get detention. Or you could be Peeves, headfirst in mischief once again! Ooh, Peeves, I'll get you this time!"

"Go, go, go!" Percy whispered frantically.

He and Annabeth scurried down the hall, and Percy opened a random door and they ran inside. Annabeth slammed the door shut behind them, and the two whirled around.

In front of them a shining mirror stood. Beside it, a ruby red stone lay.

The Mirror of Erised and the Sorcerer's Stone had returned to depths of Hogwarts.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The mirror glinted in light that wasn't there. The surface seemed to swirl like water, as if it were constantly changing shape. Though many people would find this beautiful, Percy was reminded of Typhon's face. Percy shook that memory from his mind and moved closer to examine the mirror.

"Wow." Annabeth was crouching at the mirror, tracing her finger over the mirror's edges. "I wonder what it is. It's definitely not a normal mirror."

"Mm," Percy muttered. He was standing in front of the mirror, trying to see what was in the mirror's surface. It kept shimmering and twisting, not focusing on any picture in particular. Percy reached out to touch the surface, and a shock ran through his fingertips. He yelped in surprise, drawing back his hand to cradle his burnt fingers.

"You okay?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah," Percy said. "I guess it's protected by some sort of magic barrier."

"It seems that way." Annabeth's eyes glazed over as they always did when she was thinking. "I wonder…"

Annabeth glided forward, barely listening to Percy's warning. She looked into the mirror's surface and stood still. She stopped trying to make the mirror show her something, and instead _let _the mirror show her what it wanted to show her. What Annabeth didn't know, was that it was what she wanted to see.

Annabeth saw her and Percy holding hands, walking down a beach. Percy's eyes were so green and lovely; she just wanted to fall into them. The mirror then showed them in New Rome, going to college. The image fast-forwarded to another day. She was wearing a beautiful white dress and a veil, and Percy was wearing a tux. They kissed, and the image disappeared.

Percy had gotten up, and he saw the same images. They looked at each other and smiled. Annabeth looked into his eyes, and he looked into hers. When they kissed, nothing else mattered. Then, a clang echoed through the room. They looked around wildly to see where the noise had come from.

The door slammed open and in came Piper and Jason. Piper jumped when she saw Percy and Annabeth, and Jason's Imperial Gold spear appeared in his hands.

"What are you doing here?" Piper asked.

"Uh, long story," Percy answered. "This was kind of an accident. But check out this awesome mirror!"

"Yeah, we were just roaming the halls," Jason said. "So, what's up with this mirror?"

The four demigods were about to step to the mirror when the door opened yet again to reveal Frank, Hazel, Will, Nico, and Leo. After the newcomers explained that Nico and Will were showing them around, the seven teenagers peered into the mirror. The mirror surface swirled and glistened. Each demigod saw an image in the mirror; whatever they desired most appeared.

Will and Nico pictured their life together, living happily in Camp Half-Blood. Frank and Hazel imagined being together, but being normal without having to worry about monsters, quests, or prophecies. Leo's image was quite different than the others.

In the mirror a girl's face appeared. It was Percy's sister's face. Leo looked into his friend's green eyes as she began to speak. She spoke an ancient spell that made red smoke tendrils curl around Leo. None of the other demigods noticed though. The red tendrils wrapped around Leo like a cocoon, until his eyes disappeared too. When the tendrils faded away, his eyes were still brown, but if one focused on them long enough, they would turn green. Leo stared into the mirror and saw his new girlfriend's face smiling evilly.

Everyone snapped out of their trances and exchanged what they saw. When Leo shared, he said, "I saw me with my girlfriend, Audrey."

"Audrey?" his friends all asked. "What are you talking about, your girlfriend is Calypso."

"Who?" Leo had a blank stare on his face. "Audrey's been my girlfriend for the past year!"

"Ha ha, very funny. Although, I don't think Calypso would like you saying that." At Leo's confused face, Hazel said, "You seriously don't remember her?"

"We should take him to the hospital wing," Will suggested. "Maybe he hit his head or something."

All the demigods filed out of the room. After Nico closed the door behind him, the mirror seemed to expand. First a foot emerged from the surface, then a hand. Soon, the entire body of Audrey had stepped out of the mirror. She waltzed to the Sorcerer's Stone, her green eyes glistening. She reached her hand out to touch the stone, but it wouldn't let her. As soon as her fingers entered an inch close to the stone, the Sorcerer's Stone glowed fiery red. Audrey's fingers were blistered and burned. She drew her hand back and cradled her fingers.

Outside, Nico tensed. He felt something.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"Something's not right in the shadows."

"What are you talking about?" Frank asked nervously.

"I mean-" Nico's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "No way."

Everyone spun around, suddenly cast in a ghostly glow. The light was coming from a ghost itself. But no, it wasn't Nearly Headless Nick or the Blood Baron.

It was the long lost face of Hazel's dead boyfriend. It was the face of Sammy Valdez.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_The night before…_

A cold voice sliced through the crisp air, filled with contempt and evil.

"Are you sure they won't suspect anything?"

The next voice was calm, and almost robot-like, as if in a trance.

"Yes, I'm quite sure. They're looking for a monster, not anything else." The speaker's eyes cleared up as his own opinion seeped out. Leo opened his mouth to speak his mind. "But, I, um. I don't feel quite comfortable working against my frien-

Audrey snapped her fingers, and the sharp sound echoed against nothingness. Leo's eyes clouded once again.

"Now, what were you saying?" Audrey said with a drawl.

"Huh. Strange. I forgot."

"Strange indeed. Do you remember the plan?"

"Yes. Play with their minds. Make them think the world is against them. Draw them in one by one, until all of them…uh. What's the point of this again?" Leo stuttered.

"I can't trust you yet, sorry, sweetie," Audrey said.

"But, how are you going to carry out this plan?"

"Oh, I'll have help."

Audrey snapped her fingers once again, and a ghostly image appeared beside her. Leo sucked in a breath.

"Is that- no, it can't be. Is it?" Leo whispered.

Audrey smiled. "You mean is _he_. Our dear friend Sammy is back. Oh, I believe you have some catching up to do."

Leo's jaw dropped as he stared at his great-grandfather's face.

_A day later, when the group sees Sammy…_

"Sammy?" Hazel's voice was barely a whisper when she spoke her long-lost love's name.

The ghost of Sammy merely smiled. He moved closer to her and brushed her cheek with his thumb. Not saying anything, he pulled Hazel's face to his, and they kissed, making up for decades of their relationship lost. Nobody seemed to notice that Sammy was able to touch her, unlike other ghosts who didn't have a density. Meanwhile, Frank stared at the reunion, his face filled with absolute horror.

When Hazel and Sammy finally pulled apart, nobody moved. Hazel and Sammy were staring at each other, Frank stared at the couple, everyone else looked at each other in confusion in shock, while Leo stared at the floor.

Hazel could barely speak. "Sammy! How? When? What? I mean-"

"Shhh," Sammy soothed. "I'm here now." He looked around at the other demigods. "I assume you've heard of me. Sammy Valdez, funny boy extraordinaire."

He looked at Frank with cold eyes and stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Frank, still dumbstruck, could think of nothing to say except. "Uh, pleasure to meet you to." He stared Hazel, completely betrayed.

Only then did Hazel realize what had just happened.


	14. Chapter 14

Here's a shoutout to everyone reading this. Stay safe and healthy in this time. We'll get through this together.

**Chapter 14**

_In the Ravenclaw common room…_

"Please open the door, Frank."

Hazel's gentle, soft murmur pricked Frank's cat ears. Cat form allowed him to curl up in and squeeze into tight spaces, which was very comforting in times like these. It had never occurred to Frank that cats could cry, but a puddle of tears was on the stone floor next to him. It may have just been his imagination, but the tears seemed to have fallen on the floor in the shape of a heart. A tiny breath escaped Frank's cat jaws, and the breeze separated the heart into two. Frank's head sank to the floor.

"OW!" Thinking about his broken heart had caused him to lose his concentration, which evidently led to him changing back to regular human Frank under his bed.

In a panic, Hazel had used her spatha to break open the door and came running to Frank's side, making sure he was ok.

"I'm fine," Frank murmured, brushing Hazel's hand off his shoulder. "I don't need your help."

The two looked at each other, both pairs of eyes reflecting the pain of their broken heart hidden inside. Frank broke the connection, his eyes dropping to the floor.

"Frank," Hazel whispered. "I'm so sorry. Can we go on a walk? Please."

Frank sighed heavily but obliged, looking forward to hearing what sorry excuse Hazel would come up with. Hazel attempted to grab his hand, but he shrugged her off uncomfortably. Hazel's hand dropped to her side in disappointment. Frank didn't notice the jewels that popped up in the group wherever Hazel walked.

The two demigods had reached the edge of the lake, the cool breeze flitting around them like birds. The tree they had stopped at was emerald green, the fruits it bore glistening ruby red. Frank sat on a tree stump and started picking up rocks, skipping them across the lake. Each one landed farther than the last, fueled by the thrower's rage. Hazel stood next to Frank, unsure if she should sit down or not. When an opal grew on the floor next to her, she hurriedly sat down in order to block it from Frank's view. She had something to say and didn't need any distractions.

"Frank," Hazel sighed. "I am so, so sorry. I never meant for him to come back. I love you, and you know that."

"Oh yeah," Frank scoffed bitterly. "Yeah, I could tell that you loved me by the way you kissed him right in front of me without a second thought."

"Oh, Frank, can you blame me? I was shocked that he was back. I still loved him when I died, and we technically never broke up. I'm still loyal to you. I just got caught up in the moment."

"I don't care!" Frank spat at her. "I really do not care about whatever sorry excuse you've come up with. I don't! I trusted you, and you betrayed me. I gave you my heart, trusting that you wouldn't break it, and you did. I literally trusted you with my life. I'm not dead, but I might as well be if I can't have you!"

Hazel's face reddened as she blinked back hot tears. A diamond prodded her food painfully, but she didn't notice.

"Frank, that's not fair," she cried in despair. "I care for you, and you know it. When Sammy came, he kissed me, and in my moment of happiness of seeing him, I let it happen. So sorry for rejoicing over seeing someone that's dead, ok? I'm sorry that I forgot that all that matters is your happiness. You selfish jerk!"

Hazel stormed off in a huff, and Frank glared at her back.

_Good riddance, _he thought. _I can't believe I trusted her._

Frank trudged to the very edge of the lake, dunked his feet in, and peered inside. He didn't know what he was trying to see. Perhaps the smooth lake and fresh air simply drew him in. Gazing into the clear surface, he examined the sea floor. The green seaweed, the tan sand, and the vibrant coral. Something flitted around on the floor. Frank looked closer and saw that there was a girl sitting peacefully in the sand. As if she sensed his gaze upon her, her chin rose, and she stared right back at him. The girl's hair swam around her face, disguising the color of her eyes.

_Come to me, _the girl whispered in Frank's mind. _I will help you get revenge on the girl who broke your heart._

The girl's dark, black hair finally revealed the majestic green eyes that so stunned any onlookers.

At this point, Frank was far too curious. He leaned forward until his nose disturbed the smooth lake surface. Audrey leaped upward and grabbed his leg, dragging him into the water. Frank yelled in panic, but it was too late. His head had submerged in a whirlpool of bubbles, and Audrey was taking her captive deep into the lake.

Hours later, Hazel knocked on Frank's dorm room. When she received no response, she sighed and slid a parcel wrapped in fireproof cloth under the newly repaired door. Hazel gazed at Frank's door longingly before forcing herself to walk away. The piece of wood under the door, Frank's lifeline, sat on the floor, deserted, with no one to care for it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Harry was gloomily trudging up the majestic and constantly moving staircases of Hogwarts. He had just come out of a meeting with Professor McGonagall, who informed him that he would not be able to participate in Quidditch since he was a year older than all the other players would be. He turned the next corner and saw one of those shady exchange students right there. It was Hazel, and she was alone.

Harry was about to walk right up to her and ask her what her intentions were with his beloved school, but he stopped just as he was about to go charging towards her. She crumpled down on the floor and let her head slump into her arms. Her shoulders started shaking, and the floor beside her began shining with glistening tears.

Harry was utterly shocked, not really knowing what to think about it. He scurried away to the Gryffindor common room and retrieved his invisibility cloak. By the time he arrived back at the spot where he saw Hazel, she was gone. But it didn't take long for him to find her, since she had dropped a few tears behind her, creating a path for Harry to follow. Hazel entered the Hufflepuff common room, unaware of Harry following her invisibly. Hazel climbed the stairs that led to the boys' dormitory and slid something under Frank's door. She stared at the door for a few seconds, then went back down the stairs.

Harry was curious as to what she had slid under the door. Was it possibly something to help kill him and his friends? He had to find out. Surging forward, he stepped on something sharp. He remembered that invisible things don't yelp in pain, so he muffled his shout. Harry gazed down at what he had trodden on, and he saw an emerald. An emerald. In a tower of a castle, hundreds of feet above the ground. Completely dumbfounded at this, he quickly snatched it from the ground and proceeded to investigating.

He tried opening the door, but it was locked. Luckily, Harry remembered the present Sirius had given him a few years ago, a device that got past every lock. But it was still in his dorm room. Suddenly, a Hufflepuff opened a nearby window. Perfect.

"Accio lockpick," Harry whispered.

The device came soaring through the window and presented itself to Harry. Luckily no one had noticed the flying object. After a few tries, the door swung open and Harry grabbed the parcel that Hazel had slid under the door. Harry almost laughed at how devious he was being. He had probably discovered something huge. He unraveled the parcel to see…a piece of wood. Disgusted, Harry shoved it away. Then he realized that it could be a disguise for something much more important. He stuffed it in his pocket, went downstairs, and followed a Hufflepuff out the door.

He started thinking. What would he find if he explored the other exchange students' dorms? Harry decided to find out. He continued following people into their common rooms, opening the doors, and stealing the exchange students' interesting possessions. He did this to every house. Once he finished stealing Percy and Annabeth's possessions from the Gryffindor tower, he took off his invisibility cloak and went to the common room to meet up with Ron and Hermione.

"Hey," he whispered. "Wait until everyone goes to dinner. I have stuff to show you."

Once everyone else had exited the common room, Harry revealed all the objects he had stolen from the exchange students. He told the story of how he came across them, and he began explaining the possessions he had found.

"Wait, hold up," Hermione insisted. "You went into the girls' dormitories?"

"Playa!" Ron shouted.

"Oh, shut up you two," Harry said impatiently. "Anyways, you'll never believe what I found." He brought out each object and performed its abilities as he explained them. "I found this random piece of firewood in Frank's room. I guess the Hazel girl was holding onto it for him. But Hazel left behind this emerald. How does she make one just randomly appear? And I looked in her calendar, which had events like 'sword fighting lessons for Piper.' Then in Jason's room, I found a picture of him wearing a purple cloak and battle armor. Battle armor?! And not only that, but the pictures weren't moving. They aren't really wizards."

"Here, let me see the picture," Hermione offered. "That's a Roman praetor cloak. I learned about it in school. Interesting."

"Yeah," Harry continued. "And then for the Piper girl, I found a poster of Tristan McLean, the famous actor. If you think about it, they kind of look alike. And there were some notes in Piper's bag, with the title 'How to Charmspeak.' What does that even mean? And in Leo's room, I found so many things for building, like tools and random machine parts. I even found some sketches of a boat with a huge dragon as its mast head. And I'm pretty sure the notes were in Ancient Greek. Then I was looking through the Thalia girl's stuff, and I found this bracelet. When I touched it, it turned into a shield! Percy also had a shield like that. And then Annabeth had a computer with huge architectural designs. They were gorgeous, and they seemed to be made for palaces. I'm telling you, these kids aren't normal."

A loud noise interrupted Harry's rant. Percy and Annabeth came climbing through the portrait wall, having just come back from a Transfiguration tutoring lesson, which they were taking in order to catch up. The demigods and the wizards stared at each other intensely.

"Um, hey," Percy stammered. "We were just going to put away our books and head to dinner."

All five of them walked off to dinner, staying in their little groups, trying to avoid each other. The wizards were convinced that the demigods were there to hurt them. Meanwhile, Annabeth and Percy's minds were thinking fast. They had heard the entire conversation earlier. Their cover was blown.


End file.
